1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures, and more in particular, to a lighting fixture which is adapted to be used as a garment hanger and display.
2. Background of the Invention
Department stores and clothing stores commonly utilize stand alone or wall supported display systems or racks upon which clothing being offered for sale is displayed on conventional garment hangers or the like. In order to make the displays as attractive as possible, complex accent lighting schemes are designed to focus on the garments in a display. Such arrangements are not only complex and relatively expensive, but need to be revised each time a particular display or display rack is moved. Most typically, the displays or display racks themselves are simply pole-like structures which are supported on a floor stand, or from wall or ceiling support structures. Such display stands are offered for sale, for example, by ALU Spa of Italy, and are shown at that company's website www.alu.com.